DRW Dead Rising 2 Survivors
Over 50 survivors can be found around Fortune City. They can be escorted to the Safe House, although Chuck has the option to kill them, let them die, leave them, etc without being penalized. Successfully escorting survivors or at least getting them to join Chuck's party will award him a hefty PP bonus. Some survivors also give Chuck rewards when successfully escorting them to safety, such as money, Zombrex, Combo Cards, etc. Types of Survivors Survivors have much-improved AI which allow them to comply to movement and battle. Zombies will focus more on Chuck rather than the survivors, but will still attack them if Chuck doesn't attend to them, or if he is somewhere the zombies cannot get to. Some survivors have unique AIs and must be escorted under certain conditions. While escorting survivors, you must take care to ensure the survivors are close to you when you change zones, otherwise the survivors will not come into the new area with you. This can be frustrating, as it is somewhat time consuming to go back to recover them, and most of the time the doors to the exit are crowded with zombies who will attack while you wait for them to catch up. Normal These survivors are the most common, they can be equipped with almost any weapon in the game with the exception of combo weapons and heavy weapons, which if the player tries to equip them with, they will reply with an insult or a refusal. Survivors also comment on what you equip them with. Giving them an unsuitable weapon will result in them complaining, giving them an acceptable weapon will result in them thanking you, being shocked, or being ecstatic. Several examples of such survivors: Vikki Taylor, Denyce Calloway, Danni Bodine. Advanced Unarmed Combat Very few survivors met around Fortune City can actually kill zombies very effectivley without the need of a weapon. These survivors can perform punches and kicks that can kill a zombie with one or two blows. When surrounded by a group a zombies the survivor with perform a punch while rotating in place knocking any zombies around them to the floor or dead. Examples such as: Cora Russel, Nina Suhr, Summer Chavez. Refuse Weapons Few survivors use weapons (most commonly a metal briefcase) containing winnings they have won during their stay in Fortune City or stolen money before or during the outbreak. They will not let go of their item and they also will not accept food/healing items due to them already holding something and not giving it up. This means Chuck should be careful when escorting these survivors. Several examples of such survivors: Royce St. John, Walter Morris, Woodrow Rutherford. Carry an Item Few survivors will request Chuck to carry an item for them. If Chuck drops the item, the survivor(s) may act erratically, running all over the place and ignoring orders. The only way to stop them is to pick up the item as soon as possible. When reaching the Safe House, the item Chuck was requested to hold will not be on him anymore. Several examples of such survivors: Bessie Kent, Erica Mayes, Rosa Collins. Unable to Walk Some survivors are injured, drunk, too scared, etc. and will ask Chuck to carry them or hold them over his shoulder. They also will not accept a weapon but they will accept food. The Leadership magazine affects these survivors so they don't have to be carried and they will run like everyone else, but they still will not accept a weapon. Several examples of such survivors: Kristin Harris, Esther Alwin, Tammy Blaine Fulfiling Requests There are some survivors who will request something or want you to do something for them before they can join you. This can range from having to possess a certain item, requesting a drink or having to pay them a certain sum of money. After these requests are completed, the survivors will join you and you can escort them back to the Safe House. Several Examples of such survivors: Janus Razo, Bill Montagu, Linette Watkins. Escorting Survivors Survivor AI in ''Dead Rising 2'' is much improved over its predecessor, and Chuck is not required to keep a constant eye on their progress. This is partly due to the fact that if Chuck is nearby, zombies will focus on him rather than survivors. Unlike the first game, they will follow Chuck's commands easily, and also follow him everywhere, rather than stopping for no reason and opening themselves to attack. Recruiting Survivors Upon finding a survivor, simply press the / button or E key near them to begin the dialogue sequence. In the process of a conversation, Chuck may have to reply multiple times to convince them to follow him. Some missions also require Chuck to carry out certain actions, such as having a certain weapon in his inventory, deliver food/drink, administer Zombrex, or have a particular survivor in his party. Once the survivor is convinced, they will join Chuck's party. Giving Commands Tapping the / button will have Chuck shout out random commands to keep up to any survivors in his party. This command has the effect of causing the survivors to stop their current actions and head towards Chuck. Using this command will cause any existing waypoints to be deactivated. Tapping the / button while aiming with the R2 / RT will have Chuck direct any survivors in his party to a waypoint. Setting a new waypoint will cause the previous one to be deactivated. Under Attack If a survivor is under attack, he or she will call out for help, while fending off the zombie. He or she will eventually be able to escape its grasp and continue following you, but they may have lost some health. Health The current health level of survivors is indicated on the green name bar. The proportion of the health bar that is green represents remaining health. When survivors have less than full health, Chuck can give them a food item to restore their health. Leaving an area which requires a loading screen without the survivor(s) close to Chuck will cause their health to slowly decrease until Chuck returns for them. Defection Survivors will defect from Chuck's party if he harms them repeatedly. Survivors that are recruited in groups will defect together if one of their own defects. Also, certain rescued survivors will defect from the Safe House if Chuck allows a mutiny to proceed. Defected survivors will be hostile towards Chuck. Survivors The following is a list of survivors in order of rescue followed by introduction. Unnamed Victims Many survivors survived the initial outbreak but were soon killed by the zombies. Here are some: File:DR2ArenaVictim3.png|A woman flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim.png|A man flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim4.png|A woman flees after bumping into an infected man File:DR2ArenaVictim2.png|A man flees after bumping into an infected man File:Dead Rising 2 Arena Victim.jpg|A spectator lies dead File:Dead rising svr barra corpse attractor 3.png|Barra File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (11).jpg|TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (2).jpg|One of two Kerri's File:Dead Rising 2 WWJWD bodies 2.png|Three survivors are killed by Seymour Redding Similarities Models There are several survivors in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2 that share the same character model with another character in the opposite game or within the game. Names There are several survivors in both games that share name similarities in Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Some have a similar name in the other game, while some names are used more than once in one game. First Names Last Names Trivia *Unlike in Dead Rising, survivors do not stay in one spot or room, they may reside in different rooms or stand in different spots throughout the Safe House as Chuck walks around. *There are duplicate character models of Royce St. John, Erica Mayes, Andy Talbat, Alice Paynter, Stuart Holmes and Shaun Wexler as unnamed victims. Video Gallery File:dead rising 2 case 0 tia defected.png |Defecting survivors File:dead rising 2 case 0 win some lose some gemini defected.png |Defecting survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Articles In Need of Pictures